The Plantagenet King
by Lady Matylda Hyghland
Summary: 'Her accent was very French and to the majority of Englishmen also alluring' Edward IV is dead as are his sons, to prevent war the people of England vote into power, William Plantagenet, illegitimate, son of the late King. With no Tudor dynasty, how will England be changed. Where does this leave the nobles families of the Seymour's, Boleyn's and Tudor's? Will the new Queen adapt?
1. Chapter 1

_1527, Westminster Palace_

The hall of Westminster was covered in highly ornate decorations, seated at the far end of the hall the crown of Edward the Confessor being placed on his head sat William Plantagenet, illiegeitmate child of Edward VI who had succumbed to the throne by demand of the people. Edward VI had been killed by his own brother, Richard, the Duke of Gloucester and thus both his sons killed too. The people, too scared to allow Elizabeth of York to become sole Queen instead insisted on William being crowned. He had the dashing looks of his father and he had attended his court, much to annoyance of Elizbeth Woodville, Edward VI's wife.

As he sat on the ornate ceremonial throne, the now King William III surveyed his subjects. Plans had already begun to forumlate in his mind. He had dreams of rebuilding an Angevin Empire, much like the first Plantagenet Henry II along with Queen, Eleanor of Aquitane. He wanted an army that could challenge the likes of Spain and France, an Empire that had not been seen for centuries. Yes, he would bring the glory of the Plantagenets back into being.

William was soon brought out of dynastic thoughts as his champion Sir William Brandon, seated upon a dark, bay stallion threw a chain-mailed gauntlet to the ground. The contact it made with the stone and marbled floor echoed across the hall. The gesture, daring anyone to challenge the authority and rightfulness of the King. The entire court that were present held their breath, eyes darting from one person to another as an eerie silence stretched among them.

After a few moments of silence, a young girl, boldly stepped out from the crowd and toward the King, her footsteps echoing on the floor. William looked to her as other courtiers stared in surprise. That is until the girl let out a cry of. "God save the King!" At these words, the court finally breathed and the courtiers cheered for their sovereign. William could not help but smiled. It would be a fresh start for England.

Once the applauding and cheering had died, William finally stood to address his people. "I realise that His Late Majesty, my father, King Edward IV had a most difficult rule. Due to the cunningness and absolute cruelty of that Duke of Gloucester, his so-called brother. I intend that my rule shall be a fresh start, one of peace. Where men need not worry of troubles at home or abroad. I intend to build a new Angevin Empire and an army big enough to conqeur that of Spain and France! I tell you, my lords, I shall be the second William the Conqeuror!"

A loud roar of approval was the lords reply and William laughed. "Tonight we shall celebrate and tomorrow business begins!" The courtiers all laughed and William stepped down from the dais to join his people. His blue eyes shining with victory.

Elsewhere in the hall, the Lady Mary Tudor, daughter to the Earl of Richmond and Lady Elizabeth of March, leant over to speak to her friend. "It looks as if Bessie is trying to involved herself with powers that be." Anne chuckled at her friend. "Indeed." She agreed.

Sure enough, Bessie Blount made sure to keep herself as close as possible to the King, she would do anything to raise her status at court. Sadly, William took little interest, who was this girl? Certainly, not some noble woman? Yet, he had to admit she had a certain prettiness about herself, perhaps she would be good entertainment for him, but not now.

The Earl of Richmond whispered something in his eldest daughter's, Margaret's ear and the girl approached the King with a deep curtsy. She said nothing, for William spoke first. "You would dance with your King, my lady?" He asked.

"If it please, Your Majesty." Margaret replied. William smiled and took her hand to lead her into a dance. The Earl of Richmond watched his daughter and King in silent approval, the closer to power the better.

William glanced to the auburn woman who he had partnered with. "You dance well." He commented, attemting a compliment.

"I thank, Your Majesty." Margaret replied a slight coolness in her tone with perhaps even a smirk. Clearly, William thought, she was unlike other women who were so easily flattered. Margaret must have known this for as the dance came to an end she simply curtised to her King and walked off without a word, to join her father's side once more.

William, himself decided to strike up conversation with Richmond. "Your Grace." The King greeted the Earl who then bowed. "I must say your daughter has impressed, indeed she is a graceful dancer."

Richmond chuckled. "Your Majesty is gracious."

William smiled. "Yet I do lie, Your Grace. Tell me, my lord, who are your other daughters."

"I have only the one, Your Majesty." Richmond replied. "Mary and she's over there, the red-head dancing with Sir George Boleyn."

"Ah." William spoke. "She is beautiful. She will find herself a good marriage."

Richmond didn't reply as he noticed the King's eyes on Mary, so he let it be. Mary herself could feel the King's eyes on her, but was too busy enjoying the dance to truly care.

"Who's the other girl? The dark haired one?" William asked.

"That would be Mistress Anne Boleyn, George's younger sister." Richmond replied.

William smiled. "It is good to see such happy courtiers. You play rightly Your Grace and fortune may come your way. I may grant you lands and titles." He placed a hand on Richmond's shoulder before walking off.


	2. Chapter 2

It was utterly embarrassing. The entire court had gathered at Westminster Abbey to watch the betrothal between King William and Isabella of Navarre. However, the King of Navarre had refused to send his daughter in person to England, lest for whatever reason William decided to call the marriage off. So, here he was, the King of England forced into a proxy marriage as he stood opposite the Navarrian Ambassador, promising himself to Isabella, with the Ambassador representing his Princess.

William, was perhaps a bit too quick in saying his lines, he was eager to meet his wife, but that would me months away most likely. Two of the most influential men at court noticed as the ceremony came to an end and the King approached them. "Soon, my lords, England will have a Queen!"

"And don't we all look forward to that day, Your Majesty." Richmond replied. In truth the Earl was slightly disappointed that the King had not chosen his youngest daughter, Mary as his bride. After all, on her mother's side she was distantly related to Edward III and she was also of a close age to the King.

William then put a hand on Richmond's shoulder. "Also, my lord. I feel it fit to reward you, Norfolk may have helped, but he is still of higher rank and since I cannot dukedom at the present time. I have decided to give your children positions in the royal household. Your two sons shall serve and your daughters, the Queen."

At his words, Richmond bowed low. "Majesty." He responded, pleasure and greed sparked in the Earl's eyes. Success! He had now even greater standing and influence with the King through his children.

Once the King had walked off to head back to the palace, Richmond gestured for Mary to join his side.

Having been in conversation with her older sister and Anne, Mary excused herself and gave a curtsy. "Father." She greeted, with a small smile.

"Daughter." Richmond greeted in return before continuing. "I have some exciting the King has met with his Councilors and at his been made official, you and your brothers and sister have all been given positions in the royal household, courtesy of the King himself."

Mary quietly gasped in surprise. "Truly, Papa? This is wonderful use."

Richmond nodded agreement. "Indeed it is. Our family seems to be moving up in the world, Mary and we must continue that. We all most make good impressions to the King. Can I count on you and your siblings to do that?"

"Of course, Papa."

* * *

Meanwhile back at Westminster Palace, William had just joined council and they all stood and gave murmurs of 'Your Majesty' when he entered. Once sat down, the King was straight to business. "What needs to be discussed, my lords?"

Once Councilor, William Stafford spoke up. "Well, Her Highness, Princess Isabella intends to set sail from Bilbao to reach England, weather permitting. We expect the Her Highness sometime in June. Before the Queen arrives, her household must be organised. We thought of having the Countess of Westmoreland alongside the Countess of Sussex to serve her in the more important and delicate matters."

"I want Richmond's children to have positions in the royal household." William informed, his voice leaving no room for argument as he looked about his Councilors. None of them protested this request.

"Certainly that can be arranged, Your Majesty." Stafford replied. "After all, his eldest daughter _is_ the Countess of Westmoreland and she would make a fine Chief Lady-in-Waiting and her sister could serve along side. As for Richmond's sons, would it please Your Majesty to have them as your pages?"

William gave a nod. "It would indeed, Lord Stafford."

"I want all to be perfect for the Queen's arrival." William said, letting them know he would would not tolerate and mistakes.

"It will be, Your Majesty." Brandon assured him. "Who do you wish to send to Southampton to meet Her Majesty."

"Myself for one." The King replied. "Along with Norfolk and Richmond. I feel it only fitting I reward them for their service to me in the arrangement of this marriage."

The King watched his Councilors, trying to gauge a reaction from them. It was unexpected that the King would meet his bride after only just landing, usually their first meeting was at the royal palace and William was certain that his Councilors were jealous of both Richmond and Norfolk. If they were, however, his Councilors did not seem it.

Seeing as no one said a word, William decided to end it there. He gave a firm nod and stood. "Very well, my lords. Unless there is anything else of utmost importance that needs discussing you are all dismissed."

* * *

Once more each Councilor bowed and left, the King following after them, only a few second later. The King went to join the rest of his courtiers in the hall. Unlike the night of his coronation, the hall was filled with a calm merriness with a droning hubbub of chatter.

Margaret, the Countess of Westmoreland, whom the King and his Councilors had only mentioned mere moments ago curtsied to the King upon spotting him, her sister and Mistress Anne who she had been talking with, following suite.

Stopping at the three women, the King gestured the three to rise. "My ladies." He greeted, with a charming smile. "How are you finding court?"

"Very pleasant, Your Majesty." Margaret assured her King. Mary giving a nod of agreement.

Anne smiled and spoke up. "We are honored to have been selected to be here, Sire." Her statement bold, but true. Such boldness was almost unheard from a woman.

William smiled at Anne, impressed by her boldness, he enjoyed having honest subjects. "And I am honored to have you all here." He said in return. "For what is a King without his court?"

"Nothing." Anne replied, almost instantly. Realising her forwardness, she flushed and quickly made to apologise. "Begging, Your Majesty's pardon."

William chuckled. "You are pardoned, Mistress Boleyn. "It is pleasing to know that I have such honest subjects. He then turned to Mary and Margaret. "You may tell your father that I have secured places in the royal household for you both."

"Majesty!" Margaret gasped in delight. Mary beamed and acting on impulse, grabbed her friend, Anne's hand. "Can Mistress Boleyn be granted a place too?" She asked, her brown eyes pleading with the King to say yes.

William chuckled at Mary's excitement, finding it quite amusing. "I see no harm in it."

Mary and Anne each exchanged a delighted look with one another before they both sank into deep curtsies before the King. "Thank you, Your Majesty!" Mary replied for them both.

William smiled. "My ladies." He gave a nod before leaving the women's presence.

Once the King had left, Mary and Anne rose from their curtsies and clasped hands in excitement. "Did you hear that?" Mary cried in delight. "We're both going to be maids to Her Majesty!" Both girls laughed wildly and gave one another a hug of glee.

Margaret smiled at the two younger women. Mary and Anne acted more like sisters than best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

_Southampton Port, July 1527_

Upon the port of Southampton stood King William and his many members of the court, close behind him stood the Duke of Norfolk and Earl of Richmond along with several bannerman holding the Plantagenet's house symbol. The famed three golden lions adorning a red background fluttered in the wind, so much so that it almost looked like the lions themselves were alive.

William sat upon his grey stallion, doing his best to hide his impatience to meet his bride to be. In the waiting silence all the could be heard was the breath of the horses in the heat and the waves calmly crashing against the shores of the port.

The King looked out toward the sea, his blonde hair impairing his vision slightly as it obstructed his view, he ran a callous hand through his hair in effort to see better and that's when he saw it... The Navarrean ship, the one that held his Queen. Eagerly William motioned for some of his men to help the gangplank be lowered just as the ships gently reach the shore. "Hurry up!" He said, voice raised, acting almost like a child.

Within minutes, the Princess Isabella of Navarre disembarked from her large ship, her auburn hair worn loose blew in the breeze, her age was perhaps three years minus the King's, seventeen maybe andshe was followed by her numerous servants. Seeing her, William bowed low, lower than he had for anyone. "Your Highness." He greeted, giving a smile. "Allow me to welcome you to England."

Isabella offered William a curtsy back, her blue eyes kept downcast. "It is an honour to be welcomed on these shores as your Queen, King William." Her accent was very French and to the majority of Englishman also alluring.

The King smiled at her reply and gently took her delicate hands to raise her from her curtsy. "It is an honour to have you as our Queen." He then gestured to the two man behind him. "May I introduce to you the Thomas, Duke of Norfolk and Henry, the Earl of Richmond. These two men are very good to me, very loyal and yet they ask for nothing in return."

Looking to them, Isabella inclined her head as way of greeting. "My lords." Was all she said, despite what William had said of them she was not very impressed. She was a Princess and once crowned their Queen, Norfolk may have some respectful upbringing, but Richmond? It was hardly worth thinking about.

Unaware of her inner thoughts and pleased with her acknowledgment of his courtiers, William decided to move things on. "Would you like to move on to the palace, Your Highness?" He asked.

"I would like that very much, Your Majesty." Isabella replied, softly. "But before we do move on, I wish to introduce my ladies-in-waiting to you. They are all very dear friends to me." Two of her women stepped forward. "There names are Lady Francoise Rohan and Lady Jeanne de Valetta. If Your Majesty would not mind, I would like to request that once I am crowned these ladies may remain in my service." Her eyes were wide, innocent as if pleading with the King. Isabella would not happy with William were he to refuse.

William looked to ladies that had stepped surveying them and he took a moment to reply, but when he did... "Of course." He decided. "They will be welcomed greatly to court." He need to keep up appearances, whatever his thoughts. "After all, everything shall be done to make you feel comfortable." He then offered Isabella his arm to take.

Isabella took it. "Oh, I do hope so." She laughed. "Tell me, what is your court like? Who are my English ladies to be?" She was eager to find out.

"Oh, you will love court." William assured her, as they walked in the direction of the palace arm in arm. "Full of dancing, feasting, jousting and masques. It has anything and everything." He paused for a moment. "As for your English ladies they are to be: Mistress Anne Boleyn, the Lady Mary of Richmond and her sister Countess Margaret Neville of Westmoreland."

"But I will be able to choose my own ladies? Once, I am crowned? Yes?" Isabella pressed for an answer. She wanted to knowing how much influence and control she would have over her husband, but realising she may have spoken out of term, she attempted to make amends. "However, of course, I will always listen to any suggestions that Your Majesty might have, especially since I am so new to this country."

"I would much prefer to have those three English ladies remain in your service, even once they are crowned." William decided, his tone leaving no room for argument. "Any other ladies you may decide for yourself."

Despite having to put up with the three English ladies, Isabella gasped in delight. "Thank you, Your Majesty." She was pleased with her husband's response, he seemed uninterested in domestic matters. Sure enough, she thought, she even have the King dancing to her tune.

* * *

_Winchester Palace_

"Her Majesty Queen Isabella!" A herald announced to the hall of the palace, full of courtiers. Trumpets blared after the announcement and a sea of courtiers parted for the Queen as she made her way to the royal table where her husband, William sat.

Out of protocol and respect, William bowed low. As the Queen drew nearer he offered her a seat. "Your Majesty." He greeted in a low voice, with a small smile.

"Sire." Isabella greeted in return, taking her seat next to him, sitting down gracefully.

"You look very beautiful this evening." The King chuckled, his eyes raking her up and down, teasing himself and her.

Isabella smiled. "Thank you." She glanced round the hall for a moment, watching courtiers dancing before leaning close to William and asked. "Might I ask when our proper wedding is to be and my coronation?"

William smiled at her question, pleased to see Isabella eager to be crowned. It proved she was happy to be Queen Consort of England and to rule by his side.

"In the next few days." He replied, slipping his hand into hers as he watched the festivities with her.

Satisfied with the answer, Isabella sat back. The longer William thought her an innocent little girl, the better. She would soon have William giving her everything she would want. So long as she gave him a son, which she would. She felt certain about that. Papa had always given her everything, so why not her rich husband?

Glancing to Isabella, William smiled. He was truly pleased with his wife, but looking at her, he could tell she was radiating stubbornness and vanity. Yet she was young and such a position as she had was new to her, she would soon grow into it. He hoped.


End file.
